Back Where It Belongs
by SSLOVE19
Summary: Troy and Gabriella's relationship hasn't been the same lately.  They're constantly fighting.  Should they part ways or make it work? Troyella.  One shot...maybe.


Gabriella sighed as she reexamined her Calculus problem for the sixth time. Usually her homework came easily to her but other worries laid on her mind. _Why are Troy and I fighting so much?_

The undeniable couple had been through so much coming out more connected throughout it all. However entering March of their senior year, with college acceptance letters and the stress of the future upon them there had been less romantic moments and more bickering.

Gabriella's thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked at her cell phone only to see Troy's piercing blue eyes staring back at her. She sighed once more and answered the phone.

"Hello," she said bracing herself for an argument.

"Hey Brie, I'm sorry about earlier. It was wrong of me to give you a hard time about spending time with the girls when I'm always goofing off with the guys. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

Gabriella's face broke out in a smile at the relief she found in Troy's sentiments. "It's ok Troy. I know we haven't seen each other much lately. Everything's been so crazy with graduation coming."

"Yes, definitely. Thanks for understanding." Troy's happiness at her forgiveness was apparent in his tone.

" Of course. I was talking to Joey Dandridge earlier in class and we're both terrified of graduation."

"Joey Dandridge, as in the captain of the lacrosse team?" Troy said with an accusatory tone.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Joey's always mooning over you. Did he happen to notice the "T" hanging from your neck?"

Gabriella scoffed. " I'm sorry did you just say mooning? The only guy I've ever seen "mooning" over me as you call it, is you when you're trying to distract me during studying. And second of all, I was unaware the necklace you gave me was your way of saying I was your property. If I had known it wasn't a way to let me know I meant something to you and instead a way of effectively branding me, I don't know if I would have accepted it so excitedly!!"

"Gabriella, you know I don't think of you as my property I just don't like knowing guys are always hitting on you. And trust me I'm not the only one who moons."

"Um, I'm pretty sure you're confusing me with yourself. Which cheerleader was it that I saw hanging all over you today? Elisa or was it Sarah? Honestly, I deal with girls gushing over you all the time and I'm not allowed to talk to a guy friendly. My guy friends can only be ones that are friends with you therefore you know you can trust them and me." Gabriella rolled her eyes and then added sarcastically, "Thanks for the apology, Troy. I'm really glad we could work things out. I'll talk to you later."

"No, Brie, wait-" But it was too late. She had already hung up. "DAMNT! I can't ever win."

Troy walked in the doors of East High the next morning earlier than normal and headed straight to the gym. Repeatedly he took shot after shot trying to release his frustrations. He didn't understand what was going on with him and Gabriella lately. She was angry with him for bailing last minute on the musical this year and he was upset with her for missing some of his basketball games because of the musical. He couldn't handle the massive amounts of attention she received from guys since her appearance in her first musical and she hated the "fan club" that he apparently had.

_Who knows what's going to happen next year? We may be together or we might not. We should be making what he have right now as special as possible._

"UGH!!!" Troy hurled the basketball against the bleachers.

"Whoa, dude. Easy on the anger. Taylor says aggression can only elevate your anger to an unhealthy place."

Troy turned around to find his bushy haired best friend, Chad.

" I was unaware that you and Taylor were connecting to form the new Dr. Phil," Troy returned sarcastically

"What's your deal, man?"

"I'm sorry dude. Me and Gabriella had another fight. I don't know what's up with us lately?"

"Don't worry. You're Troy and Gabriella. You're like the poster couple for teenage love becoming the real deal. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, I hope so," he mumbled and threw up another jump shot.

The school day ended with Gabriella and Troy avoiding each other at all costs. However, when the final bell rang and Troy was in sight of Gabriella at her locker, he knew he couldn't just walk pass without saying a word. He approached her timidly and put his arm against the side of her locker.

"Listen Gabriella, I'm sorry. I didn't –," he cut himself off as she turned around and she crossed her arms drawing his attention to the fact that her necklace was missing. The one she hadn't taken it off since it was returned to her after their short separation the summer before.

For a minute, Troy stood there with his mouth agape. "Where's your necklace? Did you lose it?" he asked hopefully, terrified of the alternative.

"No, it's safely on my end table." She replied.

"Well, why aren't you wearing it?"

" I thought it might be a good idea. Since, apparently wearing that makes me yours. Which, beforehand I had no problem being. But our definition of me being yours seems to differ. See, I believed that you had my heart, I had yours and no other guy stood a chance. But you seem to think it means that I am not your girlfriend but something you own. And I'm not too comfortable with that title." Gabriella then turned and placed her books in her locker and shut it. She then began walking towards the exit of East High.

As soon as Troy was able to grasp the concept of everything she said he quickly followed her down the hall and into the parking lot.

"Brie, you know that's not what I think."

She turned quickly. "Do I? You haven't been to clear lately. All I'm hearing is what other guys are doing wrong. The Troy I know doesn't cast his problems off other people who have done nothing wrong."

Troy's impatience as his inability to solve their problems quickly got to him. "Oh, I'm sorry that I can't be as perfect as East High's state champion lacrosse player!"

Gabriella's eyes welled up. "You don't get it, Troy. Joey has nothing to do with us. I can't do this right now. People are watching. I have to go."

Troy watched as a teary eyed Gabriella got in her car and drove away. _Gosh, I'm so STUPID!!_

Troy pulled up towards Gabriella's house and quickly headed for the backyard. He knew she probably wouldn't let him in if he knocked so he climbed up the fence and hopped on to her porch. He saw her laying down on her bed holding the teddy bear he gave her for Christmas. He knocked on the glass door. Without turning around Gabriella said, "What do you want, Troy?"

"To talk."

Gabriella got out of bed and unlocked the door allowing Troy to enter. She turned around and leaned against her desk waiting for Troy to start talking.

"Ok, the conversation did not go how I planned. I don't want to fight. I just really wasn't expecting to see you without your necklace and I was scared."

"Troy, I've been thinking a lot and our fighting has been out of control. Can you even remember the last time we were together without fighting?"

Troy racked his brain for any recent event. He couldn't think of anything and it drove him insane. "No, I can't. But Gabriella, were just going through a rough patch. You know how much I love you."

"I know Troy and I love you, too. More than you can imagine. But, what happens down the road when our fighting gets to a point where we develop a hate for each other. I can't ever imagine hating you but I don't ever want there to be less than amicable feelings between us. You mean so much to me and I can't let this get out of hand. So I think maybe if we part ways now that we can save what we mean to each other."

Through all the fights, he never expected this. He never though the words "part ways" would ever come into a conversation regarding his relationship with Gabriella.

"What? How can you say that Brie? You mean everything to me. I thought it was the same for you."

Gabriella choked back a sob. She was desperate for him to understand. "Oh God Troy. Of course, it's the same for me. Maybe if I step back and let you explore other options you'll still feel that I mean a lot to you because I'm afraid if we don't …split up, were going tarnish everything we've ever meant to each other."

"Explore other options? Is this what you want me to do or what you want to do? Maybe with East High's resident lacrosse boy wonder." His eyes turned cold and he stared through Gabriella.

"Troy, you've got to be kidding me. What have I been saying all day? I love you, no one else. Will you grow up and stop being so jealous?"

"You want me to grow up. You're the one running away from us. That's fine. Go hide in your books and sing yourself to sleep at night." Gabriella gasped. Never had such harsh words been directed at her from Troy. He was the one that protected her from cheerleaders that insulted her intelligence and held her hand while she found at the father she never knew had passed away due to a heart attack. Suddenly the pain turned to anger and she began to spit out her own words.

" I will hide in my books while you dribble your basketballs around pushing other guys around while you try to prove your masculinity to East High instead of doing what you really want to do and join the musical!"

Troy's eyes showed his shock. Gabriella may get mad but she didn't yell. At least, he didn't think she knew how to. Until now that was.

They stared at each other for countless minutes trying to calculate the others next move. Where did they go from here? Without warning or and indication Gabriella and Troy crashed their lips together. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and Troy lifted her and carefully placed her on her bed. Their lips remained in tact for several minutes until they finally broke apart for air. Troy took the opportunity to drop kisses slowly down her neck while his hands began to run under her shirt. Gabriella aided his perusal by whipping her shirt of her head. Troy stared in shock and admiration. Sure, he'd seen her in a bathing suit, but never had their make outs proceeded to a point where clothing was shed. Gabriella stared up at him in nervousness and then brought his hand to her chest. She swallowed and said, "I want to, Troy."

" But Brie, are you sure? I'll stop at anytime."

Gabriella smiled through her tears. Her love for him was transparent through her eyes.

"I've never been more sure of anything." Troy smiled and resumed kissing her as she slowly raised his shirt over his head.

Some time later they laid quietly with Gabriella's head resting on Troy's naked chest. After they became as close as any two people could be they couldn't remember what they were fighting over. Why he was aggravated with her a week ago or why she couldn't stand him that day.

"I think I figured out our problem," Gabriella said breaking the silence.

Troy's eyes went wide with fear. "Um, you didn't like-"

Gabriella's giggles interrupted him. She blushed but quickly said "No, no. I did. I definitely did. I meant us fighting. I think the source of the tension between us was just solved. I mean it's a scientific fact that one upsetting matter can effect the atmosphere surrounding a person or two, in our case. We've been together for a year now and we've never really done anything save for kissing. Which, I've enjoyed by the way, but we're attracted to each other, right?"

Troy almost laughed at her insecurities. Even after all this time she still needed reassurance of his love for her.

"Are you kidding me? You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He said with sincerity.

Gabriella blushed and then continued, "Well it makes sense that there's tension between us so dealing with each other is difficult as of lately so subconsciously we've felt fighting was way to use our um ..well desires…as an outlet." Her cheeks were flushed and he knew she was embarrassed at their discussion even after he'd seen her completely.

"It makes perfect sense. And can I be completely honest in saying I liked this outlet a lot better?"

"I think I do, too," she returned with a smile.

"Listen Brie, It's not that I don't trust you with other guys. It's just…you're so amazing and I'm terrified of you realizing I'm not good enough for you." Troy's pain was obvious but Gabriella's was just as intense as she was so upset over his lack of belief in her love for him.

"Troy, you're the amazing one. You're the most unbelievable guy I've ever met. No one, male or female, has completely forgotten about the circumstances and befriended me like you did. That alone had me half in love with you. Let alone the way you treat everyone as if their just as amazing as you. You give me hope for this world. You make me believe in anything. Don't you know how much you mean to me?"

Troy knew she spoke the truth. He was pretty sure Gabriella had never spoken a lie before in her life, another thing that had him head over heels for her.

"I do know, Brie. Because everything you just said to me is how I feel about you. You are the most amazingly genuine person I have ever met. My life would be incomplete without you. I thank God everyday for blessing me with you. But, I'm allowed to be a little insecure sometimes right?"

"No." Gabriella's complete rejection surprised him. Until she continued. "Not when it comes to our relationship. I need you to know that no other guy compares to you and be confident in that. Not cocky, confident."

"Well I guess that's something I could do." He leaned downed and dropped a kiss on her nose. Gabriella closed her eyes in delight and snuggled closer to him.

"Well I guess I better get going before your mom comes home."

It was obvious neither wanted to leave their position but they slowly got up and dressed. Each sneaking peeks at each other. When they were fully dressed Troy grabbed her by the waist.

"Thank you," Troy said. Then lowered his head to place a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you coming from me seems more appropriate. Thanks for not letting me run away."

"Well a man's got to do what a man's got to do," he said with a cocky smirk.

Gabriella smacked his shoulder but smiled. "yeah, I guess so. I love you."

"I love you, too." He laid one more kiss on her lips and then turned to leave.

"Troy," Gabriella called out to him. He turned and looked at her and watched as she walked over to her night stand.

"Do you think you could get this back where it belongs?" she said while holding out her "T" necklace.

He smiled and said, "Yeah, I definitely think that's something I can do."


End file.
